Read My Mind
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: Zexion and Demyx are roommates at the college they attend together. Zexion typically prefers to be alone, but Demyx won't leave him be tonight.


_Third Person: Zexion's POV_

A gleam caught Zexion's eye. The room was mostly dark except for the sliver of light between the blue curtains, and that was because it couldn't be helped. He liked the dark, and found himself most at home in it, even as he was cleaning his dorm. Demyx always left such a mess, his things constantly migrating to Zexion's side of the room. He, however, always kept his things nice and neat, because he had manners and practice in the art of housekeeping.

Ah, the gleam. That which had so attracted him so much as to shift his gaze was simply a CD of his wannabe rock star roommate. _Under Zexion's bed._ This irked the blue-haired boy, but he handed the situation with a sigh. Not a week ago, however, he had threatened to make a bonfire out of Demyx's things if they ended up on _his side of the room._ Needless to say, Demyx's things _still _wound up there. Also needless to say, but I will anyway, Zexion never did nor ever would build said bonfire. Nor anything destructive of the sort. Suffice to say, he was rather pacifistic. Or he respected his roommate? No, that's not it. Yes, perhaps he was just a pacifist.

Zexion's fingers toyed with the CD as he laid down on his bed, sheets made in utter perfection, while Demyx's side was in utter shambles. Sometimes, even that would bother Zexion enough and he'd end up cleaning both their shares. Demyx always thanked him for that, if not without a sly grin. But this time it wouldn't get to him. That brat could clean his own room. But as soon as Zexion did a double take on that bed, he couldn't help it. But he was only going to make the bed. Nothing more.

Not twenty minutes later, as Zexion was regrettably organizing Demyx's bookshelf, said blonde arrived home. Not only had he resorted to cleaning the dolt's room, but he'd been caught. Shame hung over him as he turned to stone at the appearance of his roommate.

"Oh my, Zexy, you've decided to clean house!" Demyx said over-enthusiastically as always. "How can I ever repay you? Shall I serenade you, my dear?"

"Oh, please," Zexion said, exasperated, "will you shut up?" He re-shelved the book and stood to cross his arms and display a look of displeasure to hide his embarrassment.

"No, no," Demyx continued, ignoring him, "perhaps a favor in return? Dinner...or a movie? Dinner and a movie!"

Zexion snickered.

"A blowjob perhaps?" And Demyx laughed.

Zexion's eyes widened, " A wha-" he was about to loudly proclaim, only to be interrupted by his roommate's best friend Axel, who appeared in the doorway. Zexion had never liked the ostentatious redhead much. He was too... arrogant. And the way he looked at Demyx made his skin crawl, for reasons he did not understand.

"Here's the calculus homework you asked for," Axel said, handing a notebook to Demyx. "Wanna go out later tonight with the gang?"

Demyx made it seem like he considered the proposal. "Nah, I'ma stay in tonight, kick it with Zexy. But thanks for getting me these notes." Zexion's expression was ridden with utter confusion.

"Oh," Axel was puzzled, too. But with swift recovery and a not-so-friendly glance at Zexion, he said, "Have fun then."

"I'll try," Demyx said with a smile as Axel left, shutting the door behind him.

Zexion stared at him for a while before the words came to him. "So, explain to me, if you will, why you think you're going to 'kick it' with me?" he asked. Sometimes, admittedly, he tried too hard to sound apathetic.

"Well," Demyx began to say, setting his stuff down and shedding his jacket, "for one, you just look lonely."

Zexion twitched. He liked it that way, just not when it was brought to his attention so condescendingly. Or so he felt it had been. "Ah, nice to know you pity me."

Unperturbed, Demyx continued his train of thought. "Secondly, I owe you a blowjob." And Zexion couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"That was never decided upon," he said, obviously disgruntled. He hoped the heat in his face wasn't actually a visible blush.

"You... do like sex, don't you?" Demyx asked, blunt as ever. He was used to being open with people, a little too open sometimes if Zexion had anything to say about it, and so expected people to be open with him in return.

"Do you have any boundaries?" Zexion asked incredulously. Before Demyx could reply, he added, "And would you stop teasing me? I know you're straight."

Demyx chuckled. "Having had a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm not curious," he said with a shrug. "Larxene wasn't that fun anyways." Somehow, even though he acted like an innocent, nonetheless annoying _child_, he was a total pervert. That is what Zexion decided.

Zexion shut his eyes and acted unaware of his advance. He was not going to put up with Demyx's jokes. He had a headache now anyways, or at least he told himself he did. He then felt an unwanted pressure being applied to his bed, and opened his eyes to find Demyx perched on his bed. "What are you doing?" Zexion gasped.

"Sitting," Demyx said nonchalantly, still smiling.

"Get off," Zexion commanded, but to no avail. He regarded Demyx silently for a moment, looking over his gentle features and spiky hair. "Please," Zexion said softly, his voice lacking conviction, as he swallowed out of nervousness.

Demyx nodded, his expression thoughtful, " Yeah, I, um... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, bro," he coughed, standing. He reached to open the curtains.

"Wait, I-" Zexion said, sitting up fast. Demyx had paused and Zexion, realizing he had his attention, coughed, squirming a bit, and continued, "I just, I like it dark, you know."

"Yeah, sorry. Just a habit, I guess." And it was. He often opened them to bother Zexion, to get on his nerves, or perhaps, to get his attention...? But something was different now. "What's that on your bed?" Demyx asked a moment later, changing the subject.

Zexion looked to where he motioned and noticed the CD he'd found under his bed earlier. He stood to had it to Zexion. "It's your CD, I found it under my bed today."

"My Killers CD! That's where it was!" He hugged it like a child he'd lost at the zoo. "Mind if I play it?"

Zexion shook his head, though it wasn't necessary because Demyx had already turned on the player. _Read My Mind _came on. Zexion had always thought The Killers were one of the better bands that Demyx listened to.

"Will you... dance with me?" Demyx asked excitedly, again proceeding without permission as he grabbed Zexion's waist and took his hand. It was a slow at first, and Demyx sang softly. He knew the lyrics like the back of his hand, and hit each note effortlessly with his perfect voice. He was going to become a musician so I suppose that was to be expected. However, Zexion had never heard him sing like this, he normally sang more intense songs with bass and heavy guitar. Zexion found himself captivated by the soft beauty of the voice he was hearing now.

Zexion couldn't help it when it happened. He'd been watching Demyx's soft lips dance with words, but when they stopped moving, he couldn't help it. He had to have them. When the song had ended, he pulled closer and pressed his lips to Demyx's.

"I knew you'd come around," Demyx smirked when they parted. He ran his hand through Zexion's hair whilst using the other to pull him tighter against his chest.

"You're voice..." Zexion breathed.

Demyx merely smiled a huge smile and lifted the thin boy, carrying him to his own bed. He laid a flustered Zexion upon the bed and sprawled himself above him. "Zexy, have you ever been with a guy?" Demyx asked in a husky tone Zexion had never heard him use before.

Zexion, in fact, had never "been with" a guy. Or a girl, for that matter. He'd never been sexually involved with anyone, nor had he ever felt inclined to be. He didn't need people, and people didn't need him, simple as that. Or so he'd always felt.

"It's alright, I haven't either," Demyx confessed through a whisper.

"Demyx, I've..." But Zexion shook his head. What? Tell Demyx he was a virgin? Fat chance. "I mean, we shouldn't..."

"Stop being so shy, Zexy, and live a little," Demyx said, gently grinding his hips against Zexion's. "I'll stop if you honestly want me to, but.." Demyx reached down and stroked Zexion's growing erection through his pants. "It appears as though you want it as much as I do."

Sure, Zexion had had crushes. Small ones. He'd touched himself before, but he'd never been touched. Suddenly, it seemed as if nothing had ever felt so great before this moment. He let out a moan, much to Demyx's delight. "Demyx, I... I've never..." Taking a deep breath, he managed to find the words he was looking for. "I've never been with anyone before...now."

"Didn't you go to high school?" Demyx laughed.

Zexion however, did not find this funny at all. His pride was hurt and he frowned, turning away from Demyx.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "That was un-called for. Zexy-babe..." Zexion's eye's widened when he heard himself being referred to as 'babe' and he turned. Demyx took him gently by the chin. "I'll teach you." And with that, Zexion melted into the kiss that came. At first soft and gentle, but then it became rough and passionate. Clothes were shed with great speed until Zexion was completely naked, and Demyx was in only his boxers. Zexion's hardness was now throbbing in Demyx's palm. He moaned loudly as Demyx touched him in all the right ways.

Without a word, Demyx dove down and engulfed Zexion's cock in the wet warmth that was his mouth. It wasn't long at all before Zexion was writhing and moaning Demyx's name as he came into his mouth. Demyx managed to swallow most of it before he leaned back up for a kiss. Zexion could taste himself, but he didn't care. His heartbeat was beating a thousand beats a minute and he felt so content and exhausted. He'd never felt so perfect in his entire life.

"Like that?" Demyx asked the ecstatic boy. Zexion hardly managed to nod. "It's not even over yet." Demyx smirked as he shed his boxers and pulled out a small bottle of lube-from his jeans no less. This struck Zexion as rather odd, but he hadn't had hardly any time to think before Demyx was caressing his thighs, moving in on his...hole. Demyx rested Zexion's ass upon his muscled thighs, Zexion's back arched so he was rather exposed. There was a sharp gasp when he entered a cool, wet finger. "I'll show you true pleasure, Zexy."

"Dem ..Demyx, this doesn't feel so...ungh," Zexion said, his face bearing a look of displeasure.

"Just relax, it will feel better soon," Demyx whispered soothingly. When he deemed Zexion ready due to his more pleasurable gasping, he positioned himself and slowly entered the virgin boy. Zexion moaned, his face hinting at first at pain, but that soon turned to pleasure. Zexion began to moan loudly as Demyx pounded him hard and fast. Suddenly, Demyx could feel the pleasure building within him, about to explode. "Zexion!" he screamed as he climaxed inside the boy, just as Zexion was in turn screaming his name also, and they came together.

After he regained his composure, Demyx pulled out, exhausted, and collapsed beside Zexion. "Hey, Zexy?" he said softly, after they'd had time to catch their breaths. But Zexion had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Demyx smiled and pulled the blanket up to cover them, carefully arranging it about his Zexion. He laid his head down, cuddling up next to Zexion as he threw an arm over the boy's waist to hold him close.

"I think I love you..." Demyx whispered as he, too, let the warm arms of sleep embrace him.

Unbeknownst to Demyx, a huge, genuine smile had spread across Zexion's lips.


End file.
